


My SenJu Theories/HCs

by chalklandingplace



Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: These are some of my theories/headcanons about Ishigami Senku & Ooki Taiju's friendship/brotherhood in no particular order.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158887
Kudos: 11





	My SenJu Theories/HCs

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated Feb. 16th @ 11 PM

\- **What if Senku and Taiju were "latchkey kids?"** Many times over the course of the series, we see Byakuya is away for astronaut training and missions--even while Senku (and Taiju) are kids. This means there were many instances that we see Senku and Taiju at home, by themselves, together since we never see an adult present. Even though it's not possible the two of them literally lived alone at Senku's house, it's not necessarily impossible either. At the end of the day, Senku and Taiju were absolutely inseparable so even if Byakuya wasn't there to supervise them all the time--which he definitely wasn't as a single parent--they would have made do by depending on each other. We can see that from them eating ramen together in one panel showing that they could at least keep themselves fed. I'm sure Senku would have figured out a way to work out all the other issues as well (such as laundry, transportation, bills, school, and so on).

\- **What if Senku always helped Taiju with his homework after school?** Taiju spent so much time with Senku that he probably came over after school every day. This means that he would have had his backpack and thus his homework that needed to be done. It's possible they would come back to Senku's house, eat a snack and sit down to do homework together. They're both kids so they most likely had the same type of assignments so Senku probably helped Taiju understand as they were both doing homework. Eventually, since Senku was so smart, he probably began tutoring Taiju in middle school and high school about subjects taught in their different classes. For example, Senku being in advanced mathematics classes like Honors Calculus would have helped Taiju with his Pre-Calculus homework. 

\- **What if Senku and Taiju ate fast food together a lot?** Despite knowing how unhealthy fast food is, Senku still really enjoys eating it. He and Taiju used to grab takeout from their favorite fast food joint during their lunch breaks at school or even on their way home afterward. Though Senku doesn't eat as much as Taiju, they both could finish their meal combos with no problem. If Senku did not finish his meal though, he always let Taiju have the rest. This was mostly because they didn't want to waste it but they also were comfortable eating after each other since they've known each other so long. 

\- **What if Senku and Taiju had movie nights often?** With the amount of time Taiju spent at Senku's house, there's no doubt they probably had movie nights or just watched movies during their sleepovers. Ever since they were children, Taiju easily cried during sad movies, so much so that Senku started keeping small boxes of tissues in his room just for him. After a while, whenever they had a movie night, Senku would make sure to open a new box of tissues and hand them to Taiju before the movie started if they knew it could be sad. Additionally, they definitely talked through movies together. Taiju would ask questions and Senku would do his best to answer them even as children. 

\- **What if Senku and Taiju always celebrated their birthdays together?** Knowing how sentimental Taiju is, he would have put a ton of effort into getting or making the perfect gift for Senku's birthday every year. As a child, he couldn't afford to buy things but he did make stuff for Senku like models for him to display. As he got older, Taiju began collaborating with Byakuya behind Senku's back to throw him surprise parties at their house. Senku wouldn't admit it but he was moved by Taiju always trying to make his birthday special. In return, Senku and Byakuya always celebrated Taiju's birthday at their house. Byakuya definitely bought a cake and gifts for Taiju and Senku would pretend that it's not a big deal but seeing Taiju so happy definitely made him happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like theories about Senku and Taiju's relationship, please stay on the lookout for my major SenJu theory that's coming soon. I dive deep into my beliefs on their backstories, study them as characters, unravel their friendship, and show how important their bond is to both of them individually as well as Dr. Stone as a whole. I still haven't posted it because I'm not done yet despite it being very, very long already but it's coming!


End file.
